


Teaching Percy

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley has always said he would do anything for his career. He just never actually expected to do something like this. Written for the prompt <i>Narcissa and Lucius teaching Percy all about sex!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Percy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



> HannaM, this went in a slightly different direction than I was anticipating, but I hope it is somewhat what you were hoping for!

When Percy left The Burrow that fall Saturday evening, after an hour of inconsequential small talk and a rather tall glass of Firewhiskey with his mum, his father and his brothers, he held his head high, made sure his shoulders were pushed back and put a look of self-importance on his face.

“Important Ministry business,” he told them smugly, if not righteously.

George and Ron had both inelegantly snorted.

“Like that’s something to be proud of!” George had chortled.

As usual, Percy ignored them. If only they knew.

But for all Percy’s stoic demeanor, he found his hands shaking madly as he pulled the small piece of paper with the precise instructions written in flowery handwriting out of the deepest pocket of his cloak.

_“Do you really think working overtime and doing everything you’re told is going to make you Minister of Magic someday? Dear boy, you can’t be that stupid.”_

Percy re-read the directions on the parchment for the twenty-fifth time. It was two minutes to nine o’clock. He couldn’t be late.

_”You want to make it far in this world, you have to be good at everything. And I do mean_ everything _.”_

He took one last deep breath, adjusted his cloak and Apparated.

_”There is only one foolproof way to establish a deep and meaningful connection with someone. You want us to trust you, don’t you?”_

He took a few seconds to take it all in. The wrought-iron gates, the albino peacock staring at him, the seemingly endless drive. The life he so desired to have.

_”Oh, look at him, Lucius, he’s a prude. He will never fit in with us. Let’s go home.”_

There was no going back now. He marched up to the doors and knocked. A house elf he didn’t recognize let him in and led him, without a word, through a twist of halls and doors until he was pointed toward a closed door.

“Mistress and Mister are waiting,” the house elf squeaked, and then he was gone, leaving Percy alone, lost, in this maze of an estate, ready to face a fate he had never anticipated. 

But luckily for Percy, courage never was, nor ever would be, a problem.

He marched forward and knocked, willing his hand to remain steady as he did so.

The door swung open. No voices sounded but he could see a soft glow coming from within, and there was a slight scent of cinnamon and lilac wafting in the air.

He took one step inside, the smell becoming stronger almost instantaneously. He took another step, then another, and then another. 

The door behind him closed on its own with a click of finality.

Percy blinked in the soft light, trying to take it all in. A bed, covered in faint rose-colored sheets, stood before him, petals strewn all over it. Candles floated in the air, their flames flickering. The faint strands of music came from an unknown source somewhere above him.

He was just wondering what the protocol was for this situation — was there a protocol for this situation? — when he heard the padding of feet.

He turned and froze, for just a moment, as his hosts came into view, both completely nude, Narcissa’s blond hair just covering her pale breasts, Lucius’ arm wrapped around her waist.

Percy tried to cover, but it was too late. Narcissa eyed him inquisitively, looking him up and down.

“I was right,” she said, practically cooing as she turned to her husband, “He is a virgin.”

Percy felt his face flush as he tried to protest, but his utterances were weak.

“Don’t worry, dear boy,” Narcissa said, moving forward toward Percy, her hand reaching out to unzip his cloak. “You won’t be for long. Very soon, you will be part of our innermost circle.”

Percy summoned up all the bravado he could manage, which was difficult as Narcissa was now pushing his cloak off his arms, leaving him standing before the Malfoys dressed only in his finest white undershirt and stylish navy knickers.

“Forgive me,” he managed, “but I’m still not quite sure I understand how this will help my career. Not that I am not grateful for the instruction,” he added quickly, not wishing to upset them in any such way that they would stop. If there was even the slightest chance that this would help his career, would win him favors with the Malfoys, who held the ear of everyone who was anyone …

But Narcissa didn’t seem offended. Instead, she laughed, her voice an ivory tinkle that sent a fluttering sensation throughout Percy’s whole body, causing him to shudder.

Narcissa looked behind her at her husband. “Tell him, Lucius,” she said, “just how many high-ranking officials have been in this boy’s position before, here with us.”

“All of them,” Lucius said, almost automatically.

Narcissa turned back to Percy. “All of them,” she repeated, and then she tugged Percy’s knickers loose from his waist, dropping them to the floor. He felt his penis spring to life as Narcissa’s fingers grazed over him.

She dropped her eyes to study it. 

“Very nice,” she told him, almost admiringly, and Percy felt his whole body quiver and grow warm at the same time.

She stroked him again, and Percy felt himself moan, almost involuntarily. Narcissa laughed, that same tinkling laugh again.

“Oh, no,” she said, “now is not the time. You are a gentleman, are you not? A gentleman always lets the lady go first.”

She let go of him then and made her way over to the bed. Percy watched as Narcissa sat daintily on the side of it, then swung her legs up and made her way to the middle, where she stretched out, her arms folded behind her head, her legs in a wide v shape.

“Go on,” Lucius said, as Percy stared. “Show us what you’ve got.”

Percy must have looked nervous, because Lucius continued. “I’ll help you.”

“I’m waiting,” Narcissa said, and Percy knew her patience was not going to last long. He stepped carefully over to the bed, crawled up on to it on his hands and knees and made his way to the middle to position himself between her legs, following Lucius’ instructions.

He could see her moist flesh, glistening at him, and he felt himself grow hard, in a painful sort of fashion.

But Narcissa and Lucius were waiting, so Percy bent forward and took his first sniff of Narcissa. Her scent was heady and delicious all at once, and Percy craved to taste her.

He stuck his tongue out, placed in on her, swiped it from one end of her vagina to the other. She moaned appreciatively, and Percy felt his confidence grow instantly. 

He tasted her again, over and over, using his tongue to explore all her folds.

“Suck on her clit. She likes it hard,” Lucius ordered, and Percy sucked and bit as Narcissa squirmed and gasped.

“Now your fingers,” Lucius said. “Start with two. Go deep.”

Percy did as he was told, inserting his fingers. His first attempt went awry, met with resistance and a snappy “Watch what you’re doing!” from Narcissa.

The second attempt went better, and Percy found himself concentrating on the feel of her moist flesh surrounding his hand. He began to thrust his fingers, watching as she thrust her pelvis in time with him. Her nipples were hard, her back arched. She began to moan louder.

“Keep sucking!” Lucius ordered. “You can do two things at once!”

Percy did as he was told, desperate to do this right, his concentration so deep he missed the bed dipping behind him until something grabbed hold of his already painful penis.

He gasped, his fingers and tongue stopping in place, as he felt Lucius start rubbing him off.

“I told you not to stop,” Lucius said, almost harshly, and below him Narcissa opened her eyes to glare.

“What did I say about being a gentleman?” she said.

“Close your eyes and concentrate,” Lucius said.

Percy closed them. He had to do this, and he had to do this right. He concentrated harder, focusing on his fingers inside Narcissa, his mouth working her clit. He willed himself to ignore the intense pleasure going on inside him, tried not to think of the other man feeling him up, even when he felt the other man slide a finger of his other hand into Percy’s ass.

By now, Narcissa was grinding hard against Percy’s mouth. He knew she must be close. He had to do this right.

He concentrated more, bore down and focused, his fingers speeding up even more, his mouth working her harder.

And then it happened. He felt a gush of stickiness cover his hand, the feel of muscles clamping him tight. He opened his eyes to see her thighs quivering, and then Lucius’ hand moved, and Percy himself was lost.

They sent him home three hours later, after Percy had given Narcissa three more orgasms to prove he could do it right, one of them coming when he was buried deep inside her while Lucius rubbed her clit.

They didn’t speak a word of what this meant as they handed Percy his cloak and had their house elf show him to the door, and Percy didn’t dare ask.

But on Monday morning, when Percy arrived at his desk two hours before his scheduled shift, he found a note written in familiar flowery writing on pale rose-colored parchment waiting for him on his chair.

_Not bad for a first time. Saturday at nine o’clock?_

Percy smiled and sent off a note in return.

_I’ll be there._


End file.
